


Yesterday

by Hopeful_Romantic



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeful_Romantic/pseuds/Hopeful_Romantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Why she had to go, I don’t know, she wouldn’t say~<br/>Paul McCartney</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday

**Disclaimer:** Thank God I don't own Farscape. I couldn't make money from this if I tried, and no copyright infringement is intended. And any similarity to any story not my own is coincidence.

 **Title:** Yesterday  
 **Genre:** Farscape/tragedy/John/Aeryn  
 **Rating:** PG; for Farscape swearing/character death  
 **Timeline:** Roughly three years after the PK Wars  
 **Author's Note:** Time line breaks indicated by the lines... *grin* 

* * *

_~Why she had to go, I don’t know, she wouldn’t say~_  
"Yesterday" by Paul McCartney and the Beatles

* * *

 

 

 

John sat in silence next to the bed that he had shared with Aeryn as his wife for three and a half cycles. In his arms, he cradled a tiny bundle, his newborn daughter, asleep now. Gently, he traced her soft cheek with his fingertips. She stirred only slightly, snuggling further into the warm safety of his arms.

John reached out then to trace the gentle curve of his wife’s cheek, wishing that she would open her ocean blue eyes for him, but she didn’t stir.

“Aeryn,” he whispered, “Baby,” desperately hoping that she would open her eyes and give him one of her radiant smiles. But she remained still, and John rose from the chair by the bedside.

Carefully he walked over to the bassinet that Aeryn had placed a few paces from the bed…

 

* * *

  


_“Little D’s all tucked…” John said, trailing off as he saw what Aeryn was doing._

_Very carefully, she was positioning D’Argo’s old bassinet a few paces from their bed._

_“Ah, Baby?” John asked. “What are you doing?”_

_Aeryn turned to face her husband. “I should think that it would be obvious, John. I‘m putting it close enough for us to reach, but far enough away that we have a little room near the bed.”_

_“Well, umm,” he said, his voice tinged with a small measure of confusion. “Maybe the question isn’t what then, maybe it’s more of, why?”_

_“Because it’s the safest place. It’s where we always put D’Argo.”_

_“Yeah Aeryn, I know, but umm, D’Argo’s got his own bed and his own room next to ours now. Why would we need…” John trailed off, a huge grin forming on his face._

_“Really?” He asked._

_Aeryn nodded quietly in response._

_“We’re having a baby!” John burst out. “We’re having a baby!”_

_Aeryn moved quickly to stand in front of her husband. “Shh,” she said urgently, placing her fingers against John’s lips, even as she was smiling at his response. “You’re going to wake everyone in and outside of Moya, including your son,” she half teased, half warned her ecstatic spouse._

_“We’re having a baby,” John repeated softly this time, his voice aching with joy and wonder. “But how?” He began, stopping when he saw Aeryn arch her eyebrow._

_John smirked “I don’t mean that kind of how. That kind of how I know.”_

_“Oh, really,” Aeryn teased, giving John a seductive smile. “Care to prove your understanding?”_

_John smiled in return and swept his wife up in his arms. “Let me show you,” he replied, carrying her to the bed…_

* * *

  


…John settled his sleeping daughter gently into the bassinet. Tenderly, he brushed the soft fuzz of ebony hair that crowned her head, and bent down to softly kiss her on the forehead. When he rose, he looked down upon his tiny beautiful daughter, his heart aching in his chest.

“So beautiful,” he murmured…

* * *

  


_“So beautiful,” John thought as he happily watched his peacefully sleeping wife._

_He lay on his side next to Aeryn, his head propped up with his left hand. His eyes traced the length of her body beneath the black sheet, his gaze starting at Aeryn’s feet and traveling up. When he reached the full swell of her belly, John’s eyes lingered a moment, soft and tender with an expression of love. Then, slowly, his eyes traced their final way up to his wife’s lovely face where they rested with a pleased and adoring gaze._

_“John,” Aeryn murmured as she felt his quiet regard. “I’m asleep, and you should be too,” she said softly, keeping her eyes closed though her lips gently turned up in a smile._

_“Sorry, Baby,” John said softly, his voice sounding anything but apologetic. “But you’re just so beautiful.”_

_Aeryn finally opened her eyes and turned her head to look over to her unabashedly smiling husband, her expression dubious._

_“I’m as big as a **jastak** , John.”_

_John nodded, his grin growing wider, “Beautiful,” he repeated reaching out to gently lay his free hand against Aeryn’s belly._

_“Oh,” Aeryn gasped suddenly, her voice soft as she reached for John’s hand. “She just kicked,” Aeryn explained as she settled John’s hand over his shifting daughter._

_When the baby within Aeryn’s womb kicked out once more, John felt the small movement against his waiting hand. “That’s the Crichton kick,” John murmured happily. “That’s my little girl.”_

_He turned warm eyes to his wife, locking gazes with her. Slowly, John turned his hand under hers and grasped it. Tenderly, his eyes still locked with hers and John brought Aeryn’s palm up to his lips to kiss it softly…_

* * *

  


…John gently brushed the soft cheek of his daughter once more before he turned and walked back over to where Aeryn lay on the bed. Slowly he sank into the chair next to the bed and grasped his wife’s cool hand.

“Aeryn,” he sobbed quietly, lowering his head to the edge of the bed and weeping. “Oh, Aeryn, Baby,” John gasped. “Tell me this isn’t real, Baby. Tell me any minute I’m gonna wake up and find out that this is all some frelling nightmare...”

* * *

  


_…“Aeryn, Baby. Don’t leave me. Hold on,” John cried desperately, grasping as his wife’s cool hand, willing her to open her eyes. Suddenly he whirled, turning to the Diagnosan where she stood well away from the bed._

_“Do something! Don’t just stand there, do something!”_

_The Diagnosan trilled something in her singing language, opening her hands out wide and shrugging ever so slightly._

_John stepped forward, menacing the being. “She can not die. She won’t die. Help her; now, ” he growled._

_“She is already gone,” the Sebacean aide said quietly as John whirled in her direction. “There is nothing Nala can do. Aeryn Sun-Crichton is dead, but your child lives.”_

_The woman stepped forward, the small bundle of John’s newborn child cradled in her arms._

_For a moment, John almost turned away back to his wife, almost. Then the baby in the aide’s arms cried a high loud wail._

_John was stepping forward and taking the small squirming bundle in his arms before he even had a conscious thought of doing so. Heart aching, he looked down into his daughter’s crying face._

_“Shh,” he murmured, rocking her gently as he swayed. “Oh, shh love. It’s okay, Daddy’s here. Daddy’s here…”_

* * *

  


…The small cry from the bassinet pulled John’s head up and from his grief. Brushing the tears from his eyes, John moved back to his daughter.

“Shh,” he murmured as he picked her up. “Shh love. It’s okay. Daddy’s here. Daddy’s here.” Rocking, John carried his daughter back with him to the chair near the bed where Aeryn lay. “Daddy’s here,” he soothed, brushing his lips against the soft skin of his daughter’s forehead. “And Mommy’s…” his voice broke. John looked at his tiny daughter and saw, in her face, echoes of her mother.

“Mommy will always be here with you and your brother.” John took a deep breath. He looked back to Aeryn’s pale face. Tenderly, he kissed his wife one last time before turning his attention back to his daughter.

“Once upon a time, there was a beautiful and courageous warrior named Aeryn. And she didn’t always know it, but someday, she was going to be the most loved woman in the universe, with the two most perfect children…”

**Well, it is what it is...FIN**


End file.
